Paper Luigi: Tree of Life
by CocoaBakeccha
Summary: Mario had gone off on a vacation and Luigi had been behind to tend to the kingdom. However, a letter addressed to Mario arrives in the mail, knowing his brother would be back much later, Luigi opened the letter revealing it to be a plea of help from an unknown sender in a land known as Dendron. The Plumber decides to take the opportunity to save this land on his own.


**Chapter 1-The Letter**

 _All the people you have met, all the people that you thought you knew. Everyone still changes, each and every day with intent ever so pure. However, some beings just…choose to stay the same, those who change? Question such a decision, making morals become a blur. Sometimes, conflicting ideas can cause the bond that interwove everyone together to unravel into a pool of chaotic vomit. Friendships sunk. Foes made. We wonder…when will this awful war end? There are only a few of us left…only a single strand of hope remains, perhaps Grambi will send a hero that can put an end to this frenzied disarray?_

It was a crisp autumn day in the Mushroom Kingdom, a disordered breeze of leaves blew through the air causing a mess on the Toad Town streets. Many Toads hustled around cleaning up the leaves as they blanketed the ground while others were getting ready for the annual Harvest Festival that was only a few weeks away. Back at the Mario Bros. abode, Luigi was raking the leaves as Mario leaped out of the house with a suitcase.

"Well-a Luigi bro, I'mma headin' out now," Mario walked over to his brother, "Thank you-a very much for covering for me."

"No problemo, Mario!" Luigi smiled, "It'sa what bros do, now you and the Princess have a good vacation, you hear?"

"Haha, we-a will," Mario patted Luigi's back, "I'll-a see you at the Harvest Festival soon, take care of the kingdom alright?"

"No need-a to worry, Luigi got this," Luigi reassured the Red Plumber. Mario nodded and waved, finally departing ways down the Mushroom Kingdom path. Luigi took a deep breath, looking up at the orange hued sky. "Luigi you-a definitely got this right…?"

"Mail Call!" It was Parrykarry who was soaring down from the air in a hurry. He stopped right in front of the frazzled Younger Brother. "Is…Mario here?"

"U-Uh…" Luigi stuttered, no one else knew that Mario and Peach were going on a vacation so he thought for a moment, "My-a Bro, he went to the market to…get-a more spaghetti! He won't be back for a WHILE! Y-You know how he gets without spaghetti!" The Green Plumber was a lot more awkward now, Parrykarry just stared.

"Hrmmm, well, when he gets back could ya give him this?" ParryKarry handed Luigi a parcel, "I shall head off now, off to mail!" The Paratroopa coasted back into the sky.

Luigi just gazed at the parcel, wondering what it was. It wasn't heavy at all either, it felt as if there was only paper inside. "Should I look in it? It-a might be important…Mario won't be back for a while." He stared at the box even more, "No, yes…ugh! Well-a, I have read his other letters before!" The Young Bro remembered back to when the Castle was elevated into the sky by Bowser's castle, while Mario was away; Luigi would rummage through his stuff…especially through all the fan mail that was sent to his older brother. "…" Luigi made his way inside to the kitchen table, "It'sa probably more fan mail again…let'sa see what Mario did this time." Luigi pried open the box revealing a letter and a dusty map sitting at the bottom. He grabbed the letter first, tearing open the envelope and quickly grabbing the paper. His eyes grazed the words that were printed against the page.

 _To Mario,_

 _My dear acquaintance, I must solemnly request some assistance of you…for the land of which I once knew is plummeting into a rather bizarre predicament. Many of its original denizens have disappeared into the night, never to be seen again. I fear that there is a cult causing mischief on the ground, if you would be so kind and to help me out, I'd greatly appreciate it. I have heard many rumors of your good deeds, I am convinced that you will be a fantastic help to us. I have enclosed a map of the land I speak of within the package; I do hope that you make the right decision._

 _Regards, Alon_

"It seems it'sa Luigi's lucky day!" The Young Bro decided it was the time again to embark on another journey, again, on his own. "Alrighty, he said that the map was with the box so…" Luigi pulled out the map; unwinding it from its twisted state. "Soooo, I'll-a be heading to a land named Dendron, I wonder if it'll be any different than the Waffle Kingdom or Maremelodia…?" A sudden thought cloud popped out of his head, it was Mario.

"Hey-a Bro, take care of the kingdom, okay?" It was a reminder.

"…" Luigi thought for a moment, "Ah they'll be fine on their own; I mean, Bowser won't come here since the Princess isn't here. Somehow he always knows where she is and he'll go there sooooo, not-a my problem!" The Green Plumber rushed off to prepare for his adventure gathering his belongings and purchasing items such as mushrooms and fire flowers. He then made his way towards Toad Town Harbor where a familiar figure could be seen standing near the boat he was supposed to take. "Hey isn't that…?" Luigi ran towards the figure revealing him to be the Tanoomba companion that had accompanied them during the hassle in Maremelodia. "Goombert! How are ya, buddy?"

"Oh, hey, Luigi," Goombert looked up at the Plumber, "Long time, no see! How have you been?"

"I've-a been great," Luigi smiled, "What are you doing here? I thought you were taking care of Maremelodia."

"I left it in the care of Goomabda, he is quite responsible after all, I trust him," Goombert nodded reassuringly, "Besides, I miss being able to go around the world, learning, that kind of stuff. So, with that I have resumed my position as Professor E. Gadd's assistant. He's sending me off to a land known as Dendron to research the vast forest that is the core of that land; rumor has it that paranormal phenomenon fluctuates there. You should know the Prof.'s obsession with that stuff; it actually piques my curiosity also."

"M-more…ghosts…?" Luigi gulped.

"Hm…?" The Tanoomba looked at Luigi with surprise, "Are you going to Dendron too? What's the occasion?" He looked around, "Is it a vacation or something because I don't see Mario with you."

"Vacation-"Luigi remembered that no one else knew Mario had gone 'missing', "Um, yeah! Vacation, that'sa all, Mario told me to go there…he saw how stressed out I-a was."

"Huh, well, ya do seem pretty stressed dude," Goombert chuckled, "Looks like the boat is gonna head off soon, we should get going."

"Y-yeah…" Luigi nodded as the two boarded the boat. It felt as if they were heading off to Maremelodia all over again…however, it is a new start, a new adventure, however, this time without Mario.

 _Our hero looked off into the autumn sky as the boat chugged its way off the port, he looked back at the Mushroom Kingdom as it faded from view.' What have I gotten myself into?' Luigi felt his stomach go up in knots, 'Mama mia, if-a Mario finds out I took this adventure instead of watching the Mushroom Kingdom…' He stared at the vast orange kissed ocean ahead of him thinking deeply on what this new adventure might hold._


End file.
